Party Devastation
by unleashed-beauty
Summary: Do you believe in making mistakes? Its about time you do


Party Devastation

"I can't believe that tonight has finally come I mean we have waited all week for this party and it's finally here! We are going to have a blast! Imagine what we are going to be like in the morning so hung-over and out of it haha ohh well all worth it we are here to have a good time."

_At the party_

"This party is rocking! I knew since the day we got invited this was going to be wicked. I hope it all turns our good later on in the night."

"Hey Sarah come over here got something to show you, I think you will like it."

"Yah coming be there in a sec just spotted Jazzy better go say Hi"

"Hey Jazz, im so glad your rents let you out tonight."

"That's the thing they didn't let me out and they don't know I am here so I got to do my best to try and keep myself out of trouble so they don't have to go and pick me up from any police station and having to explain to the police I am a nuisance and then getting sent to Juviee or some un-rad stuff.

" **OMG** not again Jazz you no what happened last time maybe its best if you go home and keep yourself out of trouble, I mean im not pushing you to go I want you to stay but its probably best for your teenage life and your parents errr ummm should be call them sympathetic organs haha"

"**No** I am not going home you no how long we have both waited to be invited to the biggest party of the year and im not going to be a party pooper and leave without a good reason, people will think im some kinda goody goody if I go home telling them I feel sorry for my mum and dad.

_Later on in the night_

"I am so stuffed but I want to keep partying, but I think I am going to go home just walk it's only around the corner."

"Are you sure that you can walk home on your own even though its only like a block away I mean your wasted and you can hardly stand up on your own!"

"Im sure I will be fine"

After Jazz sets off walking home on her own Sarah starts worrying. She knows that Jazz is sort of responsible but she still acts like she is 3 sometimes and because she has been drinking all night and she has to sneak inside. Her parents are so strict and Sarah knows that she and Jazz will get forced to never see each other again if anything happens to either of them because both of their parents have a pact about that saying if their daughters set any bad examples for each other there friend ship that they have had since kindergarten will be over.

_Jazz walking home_

"**HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP ME"**

Just before you start getting worried no Jazz isn't in trouble she's just getting herself into it.

"Some please help me" she screams

"Zip it ok if you don't fuc#ing shut up I will seriously shot you with my gun"

"AHHHHHH, help me please please help **HELP"**

**BANG**

Yes you got it, he warned her that if she made anymore noise he would shot her but she didn't believe him so she kept going. Sarah heard the bang from the party and started panicking and decided to go inside and switch on the radio and see if there were any new news headlines. Over the radio she heard what had happened.

"Young 15 year old girl been shot dead after walking home from a party. Girl's parents have not yet been found if anyone knows about a recent party please contact us on 555-329.

Sarah had a feeling straight away that it was Jazz; she knew that she was a loud mouth and that it had to be her. Instantly she didn't think twice and she rung the number. Soon enough police rocked up at the party and started interviewing people and finally they got hold of Jazz's mother and father. They were devasted. I don't blame them what parent wouldn't be. Three days later Jazz's funeral was held. It was really emotional and it took everyone a while to cool down and try and get on with life. It was hard but soon enough Sarah finished school and got a good OP score and went on to be a Guidance Officer for Harmed Youth.

By Taylor Kimler

I wrote this story because this one day could happen to some one and probably already has. People make big mistakes in their lives but should never have to loose their own life over one. Please take this story as good advice and use it. One day it might make you think twice about a decision you are making


End file.
